The New Goddess
by DaughterOfTheGods13
Summary: Finding the new goddess of love is proving to be difficult. But this one is sure to pass. The Fates themselves say that the new goddess will come soon. But what happens when history repeats itself and a threat appears. Disclaimer: All rights belong to Aimee Carter, I don't own anything.
1. Ten years

**This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. I'll try to update as much as possible!**

I slump forward on my white diamond throne and sigh. Ten years ago today Ava gave her life to save mine. The grief was hard enough on me, paired with the tiring act of helping Eric, Ava's oldest son, find the new goddess of love to fill the empty position on the council, it was nearly unbearable. We'd gone through one girl every year, nine so far, meaning that the next will come soon. But it's starting to feel impossible. First there was Hannah, then Victoria, Michelle, Jane, Sandra, Isabell, Marie, Grace, Nicole and most recently, Lindsey. Most of them had failed before we could dare hope. Others started, only to fail spectacularly. It was hard to find someone who embodied love in such a cruel and dark world. Henry looks at me with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks in a voice meant for only me.

"I'm fine, just _please _tell me that we're done for the day." I say, gesturing to the group of left over souls, which was considerably smaller than it had been that morning.

"Yes, we are done." Henry says with a small smile "Let's go see what trouble Milo and your mother have gotten into." I laugh and close my, when I open them Henry and I are standing in our son's bedroom. Milo is sitting with my mom in the middle of the room. In between them is a large block tower and when Henry and I walk over, the precariously placed blocks fall down, landing on the two of them.

"Mom!" Milo groans as he glances at his ruined masterpiece.

"Hey blame your dad, not me!" I say, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry sweetie." My mother whispers softly "You can rebuild it. Why don't you start on that know while I talk to your parents?" Milo huffs in reply but goes back to work. My mom stands up and joins us in watching Milo.

"So how was it today?" my mother asks in a whisper.

"Tiring." I say simply.

"Kate is doing marvelously." Henry says with some amusement in his voice at my bluntness.

"That's great." My mother says with a warm smile that I return "You know, you two could probably use a night off from parenting, I could take him for the night." Henry glances at me questionably but I just shrug slightly.

"Diana, we couldn't possibly…" he starts to say but stops when he sees the look she's giving him.

"That wasn't a question Henry." she says firmly "You guys should take the night to… relax."

I smile at her "Well if you insist…"

* * *

Henry and I wave as Milo and my mother disappear up to Olympus. As soon as they're out of sight Henry moves behind me. I think he's starting to walk back to the place and I am about to follow when I feel his arms slip around my waist. He kisses my neck lightly before moving down to my shoulder.

"Henry, not out in the open like this." I scolds and he laughs lightly.

"Okay, close your eyes." He whispers. When I do, the familiar feeling of disappearing and reappearing washes over me. I open my eyes and am only slightly surprised that we're in our bedroom.

"Henry…" I try to say, but he shuts me up with a kiss. When we break apart he gives me that look. The look that makes my stomach do summersaults and makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful person in the world.

"I love you so much it hurts." I whisper.

Henry pulls me closer and whispers back "Unfortunately we will both be in agony for eternity." He lays me on the bed and we lose ourselves in each haven't had a night like this in five years.


	2. Roselyn

**Please review with what you think so far!**

I wake up to Henry's rhythmical breathing. I lift my off of his bare chest and smile as memories of last night flit through my head. I love my son but I miss it just being the two of us. It was easier to be, as Milo called it, 'gross'.

"_Kate?" _ Eric's voice fills my head. _"I found a girl, I think this one really could be the one." _he says, but I can't help but remember the last nine times he's said that.

_"Okay, I'll be right up. Where are you?" _ I ask, despite my doubts.

_"Central Park." _ He replies. At least something good is coming out of this. In a blink I'm in my closet and in a few seconds I reappear in the bedroom, fully dressed. Henry is awake and sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for my excuse.

"Eric says he's found a girl, I'm going up to meet him." I say and he nods grimly. "Henry… I'm coming back." I say because despite all that's happened, he still thinks that I might up and leave him one day.

"I'm not you're captor, you are free to leave whenever you like." He says tightly.

"Henry, we've been over this a million times, I love you and nothing will ever change that." I say, and just to prove my point I kiss him deeply "I have to go know, I'll be back later." With that, I close my eyes and head up to the surface with my mind still on Henry. After a decade you'd think he'd know.

* * *

I open my eyes to a sunny Central Park. It's late March and it's beautiful out. I look around before spotting Eric on a bench just ahead of me.

"Hey." I say as I sit down next to him.

"Hi." He replies without sparing a glance in my direction. I crane my neck to try to see who he's staring but can't find anyone who sticks out.

"Who are you looking at?" I ask, he doesn't say anything for several seconds. Before I could ask if he was going to answer me or not he pointed at a girl across the street, behind the counter at Starbucks. From what I could see, she was average height, shoulder length red hair and green-blue eyes. She defiantly looked the part.

"Her name is Roselyn Cambridge." He whispers.

"Have you made contact yet?" I whisper back, realizing I have no clue why we're whispering.

"Yes… In fact I'm going to tell her in three days." He told me hesitantly.

"Three days!" I exploded "Why so soon?"

"I just have a really good feeling about her." He said calmly. Wow, he really did think we could do this in three days.

"Ok… I guess we can do this." I while taking deep breaths. All of the sudden I felt sick. Eric smirked at me

"Remember to _not _tell her that you're on the council this time" he says, referring to the times when I accidently let slip the fact that I was on the council to Sandra… and Grace.

"Whatever." I say and roll my eyes before focusing on Henry. _"Henry? Meet me at Eden Manor in five minutes." _I mentally say.

_"Ok, why?" _he's voice fills my head and I smile. At least this time he said ok _before_ questioning me. I choose my words carefully before replying.

_"We have three days to prepare before Eric brings the girl to be tested. I'll see you in a minute." _I tell before turning back to Eric. "Eden Manor, three days." I tell him in more of a command than a question.

"You're the boss." He says in a smug tone. I roll my eyes once more before disappearing to Eden Manor.


	3. Welcome to Eden Manor

**I know it seems a little predicable right now but the twists come later!**

"I hate this damn dress" I mutter as I try to struggle into a tight blue corseted dress. Still half-dressed I walk out from behind of my changing screen. Henry is sitting on the bed, he looks up at me I swear his jaw drops. I roll my eyes at his behavior. "Lace me up?" I whisper and turn around, I know he can't resist. He sweeps my hair off my back and places a kiss on my neck. A pleasant shiver runs down me and I smile as his quick hands expertly lace up my dress. "Thank you." I whisper and turn to the vanity to start to try to cage my hair into an upswept style.

"Are you ready?" Someone ask from the door.

"Just trying to do my hair I say and the person gives a sigh and walks over. The person turns out to be Ella and she takes over. In seconds she did what I had failed to do.

"Thanks" I say to her and Henry holds out his arm.

"Shall we?" He asks, normally I would've glared at him but I just took his arm. Because we couldn't reveal ourselves to Roselyn Henry and I won't be allowed to spending much time together.

* * *

As we get to the entrance hall Eric's voice rings through my head.

_"It's time." _ He says and I look up at everyone. Was this how they had felt right before I had come? It didn't matter.

"Show time." I say, giving everyone a tight smile and they disappear to their positions. Walter stood in front of the doors and before Eric could knock, he opened the door. There stood Eric with Roselyn. He smiled at her

"Welcome, to Eden Manor." He says. Her eyes widened as she stepped in. "This is Walter; the butler, Henry; your day guard and Kate and Ella; your ladies maids and escorts" he says, gesturing at each of us in turn. Walter and Henry bow deeply to her and Ella and I both dip into a curtsy. Despite all of us being introduced as servants she gives us all a curtsy back. I quirk an eyebrow up and look at Eric.

_"She seems nice." _I mentally tell him.

_"She is, and she understands love like… like my mother did." _He says tightly before turning to Roselyn. "Kate and Ella will escort you to your rooms. I will see you at dinner." He says before turning away and disappearing up one of the hallways.

"Come with us if you will M' Lady." Ella says, turning towards the staircase. Roselyn follows silently and Henry and I bring up the rear.

_"What do you think of her?" _I mentally ask him.

_"I think we'll have to wait and see, first impressions are not always right." _He replies, I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

_"Is that right? What was your first impression of me?" _I ask, wondering what type of smart-aleck response I'll get from that.

_"I didn't think you'd be as… opinionated as you are." _ He says and I narrowed my eyes.

_"Well I guess that's ok because my first impression of you was that you were probably a nut-job" _I say and with that I walk faster to catch up with Ella. No use in risking letting Walter know that we're breaking the rules, even if we're not breaking them, just… bending them.

* * *

Ella and I bustle around Roselyn's room getting her nightgown and fluffing her pillows.

"You guys really don't have to do that." Roselyn tells us as she stood in the middle of the room, looking at us disapprovingly.

"Of course we do M' Lady" I say, modeling Ella's polite tone. She makes a face at that.

"Please call me Rose" she says without sounding demanding. "Or Rosie or Roselyn or whatever." She adds "I want you guys to be my friends, not servants." Ella glances at me.

_"Is she for real?" _she asks.

_"Let's give her chance." _I reply calmly.

"Ok, Rose" I ask tentatively "As your friends, what would you like us to do?" She beams at us and sits down cross-legged on the floor.

"I want to talk, I haven't had some girl talk in _forever_!" she says and motions for us to sit with her. I go over and glare at Ella when she doesn't follow. She gives me an exasperated sigh but comes over, ten years of dealing with a little boy has made me exceptional at dealing with attitude. Rose gives us another smile and I give her a small one back.

"Would you like me to tell you a little about the tests?" I ask after a small silence. Ella glares at me, we would be in a lot of trouble if we talked about this to her but I was told and we can't get in trouble if nobody finds out.

"Fine" Rose huffs "but only a little."

"Ok well, as you know you are being tested to become the new goddess of love." I start, when no one interrupts I continue. "There will be seven tests, the results of which will be judged by the council, made up of the remaining twelve Olympians. If you pass all the tests you will be the thirteenth Olympian and the immortal goddess of love, beauty and sex. If you fail, you will have no memory of this ever happening and you will continue on with your very mortal life" I finish and Rose just nods solemnly.

"Ok, but who's on the council?" she asks and I smile, remembering me asking that same thing more than a decade ago.

"We aren't allowed to tell because they wish to remain anonymous and we will respect their wishes. The only thing I can really tell is that they were Eric's mom's family and if you pass, you're family too." I say with a smile and before she can ask me more I say "Now, why don't we have some 'girl talk'". Rose smiles brightly and when Ella sighs loudly so I hit her with a pillow.


	4. Sneak-peek

**I wasn't going to do this till later but since I didn't updated on the weekend (sorry about that by the way) here's a sneak peak at what may end up being at second book. ;)**

"Wait!" James calls after me, but I kept walking. I hear his footsteps following me, why can't he take a hint? "Wait" he says again, grabbing my hand. I spin around and glare at him.

"I'm waiting" I reply impatiently.

"I…" he starts, blushing furiously "I really like you, damn, not like, I _love _you." I stare at him and then just shake my head.

"James, I'm the goddess of love, I know how you feel about me, and I just don't feel the same way. I love you as a friend, but that's the only way I'll ever think of you." I say, admittedly it was a little harsh, but he needs to know the truth. I don't know what I was expecting, but the fire that spread in this eyes wasn't it.

"You knew!" he says with venom in his voice "You knew that I was sitting there, waiting for the perfect time to tell you how I feel, and you didn't…" he trails off.

"I didn't what? I didn't go leaping into your arms? I didn't profess my undying love for you? I know you love me but I all so know that you love someone else more." I state sternly. He stares at me blankly, and seeing my only chance, I dive in. "No matter how much you lie to everyone, even yourself, you still love her more than anyone. And I know that sucks because she doesn't love back but I'm not her. We might be alike a little but I will never be her. You love her, not me." I say and without another word, I spin on my heel and walk away.

**Who is this mystery goddess of love? Is it Roselyn? You'll have to wait and see. **


	5. Girl Talk

**I know these chapters have been really short so far, but updating every week makes it hard. I'm so sorry it taken so long.**

"And I haven't been with anyone since Mike but I'm always optimistic!" Rose says, finishing her long reencounter of her pervious relationships.

"What about Eric?" I ask jumping in a little to suddenly. In attempt to cover it up I add on "I mean, come on, you agreed to drop everything and perform some mythical acts because some guy asked you to. You can't tell you don't think he's even a little bit cute."

"Well…" she says with a giggle "Now that you mention it, I guess he is _kind_ of cute." Ella glances at me but I shake my head. Where ever she thought I was going with this, I wasn't. I was just prying for information… for now. Rose turns to me, suddenly serious.

"What about you? I don't know how you guys came about to working here, hell, I don't even know if you guys are mortal." She says innocently, but something tells me that her curiosity could holy and catastrophically mess things up. I scramble to find something, anything to say. And then it dawns on me, I hate lying but right now I guess that doesn't matter.

"Well…" I whisper and lean in, as if it was a dangerous secret and continue "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I have a feeling you can keep a secret." Ella looks at me with her eyebrows raised but I just wink mischievously in response. Rose looks at me with wide eyes and I know I have her hooked so I smile and keep going. "We aren't mortal, but we're not immortal. You see, the council created us for the purpose of serving those who are being tested. But you can't mention that you know that, to anyone!" I state dramatically. Rose's eyes get even wider.

"But that's offal! You guys were made to be servants!" she exclaims with shock in her voice. To my right Ella gave a little huff. I know she didn't like being introduced as a servant, so having someone think that she only exists to serve… yikes. I ignore her and continue to talk to Rose.

"No! It's not like that at all! We've never known anything else, so we don't miss what we've never known." I tell her with a fake smile. Though it wasn't entirely a lie, most of the council members were never mortal. Rose nods understandingly.

"Ok, but what about love? Have you guys even been in love?" she asks in a small voice, as if the very idea that one of us had never been in love before was terrifying.

_"Kate" _Ella's voice rings through my head _"stop, we can't have her knowing all of this."_

_"Knowing all of what? It's not like I'm telling her the truth." _I reply.

_"Yes, but its close enough to the truth." _Ella says, but in the tone of her voice I can tell that she knows that she isn't going to win this argument.

Ella turns to Rose and stiffly replies "I have never been in love."

"Oh that's offal!" Rose says with even wider eyes. I've never seen a human be able to do that with their eyes, it's like she's _trying _to look like a wounded puppy.

"It's really not." Ella tells her in a flat tone.

"What about you Kate?" Rose asks. I really have no clue how to play this. Oh well, I'll just wing it.

"Well, I've never been in love, but I've had some… fun" I tell her suggestively.

Ella smirks and mentally tells me _"I'll tell Henry you said so."_ I don't answer, but I glare murderously at her. Apparently that's enough because Ella wipes that smirk off her face and shuts up. Rose smiles at my comment.

"That's good. I won't ask with who because, well, don't kiss and tell." Rose says with a wink "But I do want to know; how old are you guys?" I smile and know what say.

Before Ella can answer I look Rose in the eye and say "A lady never reveals her age." I even get a smile out Ella, both of us recalling when I had asked her and Calliope how they were and Calliope and said exactly those words. Of course then Ella had told me that Calliope was so old she didn't remember when she was born. Someone knocks at the door and we all look over at the door.

"Come in." Rose called. To my surprise, Henry walked in followed by Dylan. They both bowed to Rose and nodded in my and Ella's direction.

"M' Lady, this is Dylan, he'll be your guard during the night." Henry says and Dylan bows to Rose again. Rose scrambles up and curtsies back, tipping her head down to hide the blush that's splashed her cheeks.

"Pleasure" she mumbled. Dylan tried to keep his face neutral but I can a faint smile on his lips.

"M' Lady, I'm sorry but it's time for you to retire." Henry tells Rose and she nods. "Ella, Kate, if you will follow me out." He says and walks out without another word. Dylan bows out and Ella and I curtsy. Before I leave I glance behind me. Rose is standing in front of her bed, reading something on a piece of paper that wasn't there before. I focus and dip into Rose's thoughts, a skill I developed and mastered a while ago.

_'Watch your back, I'm coming for you and I'm going to make sure that you FAIL." _The note read. I pull out of her mind before she could notice that I was standing there. Her face pales and I duck out.

I close the door behind me and notice that Henry is standing in the hallway, waiting for me. I walk quickly towards him, narrowly avoiding bumping into Dylan who is stationed outside Rose's room.

I close the door to find Henry waiting for me in the hallway. I rush over to him and narrowly avoid bumping into Dylan, who is stationed outside Rose's room.

"How was it?" Henry whispers. I motion to him with my hand to follow me and don't answer until we're in my room with the door closed. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"It was… ok. It was hard lying like that with a smile on my face. She seems kind of naïve." I say and slump on my bed. Henry sit down next to me and puts his hand on my back. I smile and give him a deep kiss. Henry pulls away and looks at me tenderly.

"Well, the upside of all of this is that your mother volunteered to watch Milo for the whole thing, so we get a nice break." He says and pulls me closer.

"Yeah, but we have to have separate rooms." I say, I don't think I could do this if I had to spend that much time away from my husband and my son.

"Not anymore, Walter may be stubborn but I live with you. That on its own gives me an advantage." He says and I punch him in the arm, even though I know it didn't hurt him.

"Whatever." I say and roll my eyes. "I _guess _I can deal with that." I tell him in a joking voice, I get a smile out of him for it.

"We should get some rest, it's a big day tomorrow." He says and I nod in agreement. "Goodnight Kate." He says and gives me a kiss.

"Goodnight Henry." I say and lie down, but I can't stop thinking about the note that Rose received.


	6. Illness

**Thanks for being patient!**

"Kate. Kate, wake up." Henry says somewhere to my right.

"Hmmm." I groan sleepily.

"Kate we have to get up." Henry persists.

"Why?" I mutter. "Oh. Right." I say and open my eyes, remembering the events of yesterday. Sitting up I stretch my arms up and prepare for the coming day.

* * *

"Well, it tastes good." I say as I finish testing Roselyn's breakfast. Originally we weren't going to take precautions like food tasters for the girls testing but eventually we agreed that we were better safe than sorry.

"I'm glad you think so, I haven't had to cook in forever." James says with a smirk.

"I still don't like that you have to taste her food." Henry says, positioned by the door.

"Henry, I'm immortal, I can't die from poisoning." I say with an eye roll.

"Yes but as we learned, certain drugs still affect us. That being said, I'm sure that a deadly poison will make you ill." He says, referring to the aphrodisiac all those years ago that affected had both of us.

"Henry, listening to yourself. A deadly poison will make me sick. That's better than what it'd do to Roselyn. Plus, this is just to be cautious, it's not like any of us want Roselyn gone." I say, putting my foot down on the matter. Henry just sighs in reply and I know that it's the end of it.

"Kate, are you ok? You look a little pale." James asks, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"I'm fine." I say as Ella and Roselyn's footsteps start echoing towards the dining room, where the three of us are. All of the sudden I feel a little dizzy. Roselyn and Ella get closer and the feeling intensifies. Ella throws open the huge double doors.

"And this is the-" She starts to say but doesn't get to finish because I bend over and hurl the continents of my stomach out. In an instant Henry is at my side.

_"Is this a test?" _He mentally asks me, the worry in his voice is almost tangible.

_"No. I don't know what's wrong, but we're not going to tell them that. Besides, I don't have one for gluttony yet." _I say and grit my teeth. What was happening? I only have a second to wonder if Henry remembered not to use his powers in front of Roselyn before puking some more.

"Let's get you to Theo." Henry says "James, cover my shift." And he rushed me out the door to my room.

* * *

"I can't find anything wrong." Theo says as the glow faded from his hands. Nobody was allowed to see me besides Theo and Henry.

"Are you sure? Did you double check for poisoning?" Henry says, a little over worried.

"Yes Henry. I double and triple checked, if she was poisoned, I can't detect it," Theo says and then raises his eyebrows. "I may have an idea, but it's not my area of expertise." He says.

**To be continued… **

**Sorry it's so short, I like the suspense. What do you think will happen?**


End file.
